clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Ryloth
]] "Their chances of success against us are 742 to 1." :– LTX-20, "The Innocents of Ryloth" This battle was a quarrel in 21 BBY, during the Clone Wars. Prelude Coorporate Alliance Magistrate Passel Argente arrived in Lessu, the capital of Ryloth. There, he dropped off treasure from Christophsis. Wat Tambor spied on him and proceeded to mobilize his troops for the planet. Tambor easily overpowered the helpless Twi'leks, taking control over the planet. Wat assigned the blockade to Mar Tuuk. He set up base on Lessu, and prepared for resistance. Twi'lek Resistance Twi'lek freedom fighters, led by Cham Syndulla, attempted to free their world. They fough mounted on Blurrgs. They were vastly outnumbered, and were massacred on the battle field of Cazne. Cham burried and mourned for the dead, whose numbers were accumulating. As resistance grew, so did their power. Atleast 2 landing crafts and MTTs were taken out, and the Twi'leks hid there. In and near the town of Nabat, droids led by TX-20 attacked, killing and capturing almost all of the native Twi'leks. TX-20 then starved Gutkurrs for ferocious battle. Republic Intervention Ima-Gun's Last Stand :"For the republic! For the Twi'leks!" Ima-Gun Di Shortly after the battle began, the republic sent jedi master Ima-Gun Di down to the planet. He brought with him a four Venator strong fleet led by Dao and a group of clones including commander Keeli. He joined forces with Cham and fought against the droids. TX-20, reporting in with Dooku, sent Hyena Droid Bombers to destroy the forces. The battle raged on for several days, wearing down the Twi'lek's food, water, munitions and medical supplies. Master Di called upon Dao for help many times, telling him to get the Jedi Council to help. Dao contacted Yoda at the jedi temple, but was killed, along with the rest of his fleet, mid conversation. The jedi then sent senator Bail Organa and representative Jar Jar Binks to Toydaria to talk with king Katuunko about sending help to Ryloth. Meeting them there in protest, was senator Lott Dod, who argued the Twi'leks needed no help. Even though Organa showed them a plee from senator Orn Free Taa himself, Katuunko stated that ''"Toydaria must remain neutral." ''Katuuko then invited his guests to dinner, where he planned to help the republic ambassadors. While Binks distracted the Trade Federation members, three Pelta-class Medical Frigates headed out for Ryloth. On the planet, Di planned for a last stand for Keeli, a few clones and he so that the Twi'leks could escape. They blew off anyway to flank the fleeing natives via an exploding gunship, and charged the remaining droids. Keeli and Di were quickly made the last ones standing, even though Keeli was immediately shot dead. Di saw the ships come in and, sighing out his last words, embraced his death at the hands of the droids. The supplies arrived, but they were quickly worn out, destroying Syndulla's trust with the republic. Breaking the Blockade Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano controled a trio of venator class star destroyers to attack Mar Tuuk's blockade. Ahsoka led her squadron into battle, disobeying orders. Almost all of the squadron was destroyed by vulture droids. Before she boarded the Resolute, eight of her pilots were dead. On the redeemer, Anakin and Wulf Yularen escaped in time to avoid cetain death. A Vulture Droid suicide bombed the bridge, killing several and wounding Yularen. Anakin escaped with the wounded Admiral before the cruiser was completely destroyed. The survivors retreated from the battle field. Anakin tried to lift Ahsoka's thoughts. After his talk, he decided to evacuate the Defender. He and R2-D2 stayed and prepared to trick Mar Tuuk. After studying his opponent, Mar Tuuk recieved a message from Anakin. Anakin tricked Mar Tuuk into thinking that he was surrendering. By the time he realized he was tricked, it was too late. He managed to escape, but his ship was destroyed, and his blockade was brocken. Anakin and R2 watched the battle from a distance, while Ahsoka led the Resolute to use Marg Sabl. The blockade was destroyed, and Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu were able to bring in reinforcements. Battle of Nabat Liberating the Capitol The Teska Plot Appearances *Supply Lines *Storm Over Ryloth *Innocents of Ryloth *The Clone Wars: Ballad of Cham Syndulla *Liberty on Ryloth *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes Category:Battles